The Boundaries of Love
by IceMelody
Summary: Tsuna is a DOLL that was discovered by a group of scientists but was locked away when he remained non-responsive. When the laboratory he rested in was burned down, leaving only his room untouched, Tsuna finds himself in the presence of...the mafia! ALL27
1. Prologue

Title: The Boundaries of Love

Author: IceMelody (Yuki)

Summary:Tsuna is a beautiful DOLL found 7 years ago by a group of scientists. He was non-responsive for over a year and therefore, was locked away. Soon after, the laboratory was burned to ashes, leaving only the room in which Tsuna rested. Days later, he's found himself in the presence of the world's most powerful mafia group.

Pairing(s): ALL27 - Ending Pair: Undecided

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, and maybe more.

Rating: M

Disclaimer/Warning: I, in no way or form, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters and I will not repeat myself because that would be rather annoying…Also, this is a BL story; as in guyxguy~ (my first actually) so please just move along if you don't like it.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue - The 'Lifeless' Doll<span>

_A blazing star in the black sky; its light even surpassing the moon's. The single flare soared across the horizon and down to the ground below. The force of its landing shook the very ground, causing the creatures of the night to scatter and others to wake from their deep slumber. _

_Fate has brought an angel down to earth._

* * *

><p>The sound of several pens scribbling frantically on paper resonated throughout the room. Men in white lab coats circled around its floors - a clipboard and a single black pen in hand. Their faces were contorted in obvious disappointment as they stole glances at the individual laying in a glass case set in the middle of the white room.<p>

The figure, a young boy, looked to be about twelve years old though his height was a little below average. His skin looked smooth but was unnaturally pale; as if it hadn't seen the sun in awhile. A heart shaped face was decorated nicely with a small nose, pink lips and long lashes cascading a little above his cheeks. Chocolate colored hair framed his face and were pointed in random-gravity defying directions. His bangs fell slightly over his closed eyes. The boy's body was hidden under a pure white sleeping gown; its sleeves were too long for his arms and the pants fell past his feet. There was a clutter of wires surrounding him that connected his glass case to the different machinery lining the walls. Every few minutes, the wires would flash and the light illuminating the inside of the container would flicker. After a pause, it would then turn red and finally return to it's original state.

Following this, there would be a collective sigh of disappointment from the scientists in the room. This process would be repeated again.

And again.

And again.

And again, until a year had already flown by.

Everyone had lost hope. Perhaps he was never meant to be awaken.

One by one, they left the room. Each glancing at the boy with regret before stepping outside. As the last person left, the lights were turned off. The machinery, were all shut down and the door closed.

A single, delicate finger twitched in alarm as everything was once again, consumed by darkness.

Prologue : END

* * *

><p>Well, please tell me if you like it! I know that was short but it's just the prologue. I wanted to see if you guys like the idea first.<p>

I accept constructive criticism so don't be shy, I don't bite! This plot has been bugging me for over a year now so since I had some free time…I decided to start writing it ^_^

~Review please~


	2. Chapter One

Title: The Boundaries of Love

Author: Yuki

Note: Almost didn't make it. The chapter is choppy, short and maybe somewhat pointless. I'm still trying to get things together, sorry. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span> Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

The forest became silent as the sun disappeared over the horizon. The inhabitants treaded around carefully, eyes and ears alert. Waiting and watching because they knew best, when danger was near. Something was coming.

Then, as if someone had given them a cue, they ran. Little hearts thumping against their chest. The sound of twigs and leaves being crushed under their feet during the chaos echoed from every direction.

It started as a speck off in the distance. A brilliant orange against the darkness of the night. It flickered and there was a thunderous explosion as the forest was engulfed in it. The earth trembled helplessly with the impact. Mighty trees fell under its heat and the animals continued to run frantically. The fire danced behind them and licked at their feet.

But it was hopeless…because in order for there to be a new beginning, there must be an end.

* * *

><p>"Attention! T-this is a code Red! The forest is on fire! Everyone please evacuate immediately!"<p>

The voice rang loud and clear in the quiet laboratory, freezing everyone in their spots. When the words finally sunk in, there was instant panic. An alarm started ringing throughout the building, its shrill echo only adding onto the confusion. There's a sea of white in the halls as people dressed in lab coats try to push their way through to the exit. Friends and coworkers are shoved aside, survival being the only thought coursing through everyone's mind.

But in the midst of the chaos, no one saw the creeping hands of the fire surrounding them, blocking their chances of escape. No, they didn't see. Not until it swallowed them whole.

* * *

><p>In a little white room, a figure stirred.<p>

It was hot. The air was thick and suffocating. He could hear loud screams and rapid stomps of at least a few dozen people outside. _Huh? What's going on?_

His puzzled thoughts were interrupted by a monotone voice resonating from within him.

_**Warning. System reaching abnormal temperatures. Activating protective barriers. Bringing System and surrounding area into Lock Down mode. **_

_Wait! What's happening outside?_

_No, System. Not ye-_

* * *

><p>The area was gray and bare. A thick layer of ash blanketed the ground; the remains of what used to be there. In the middle of this dusty landscape, a sleek black car makes its way through. It comes to a smooth halt and the passenger door swings open. The first to step out was a tall, lean man. He wore a crisp black suit, adorned with an orange tie and on top of his head was a black fedora with an orange strip. He had strange, curly sideburns that peaked from under his hat.<p>

Following behind him was another man; similar in stature but only a bit shorter. His hair was a brilliant red, with its ends slightly curled outwards, making it somewhat resemble an octopus. He also donned an identical black suit (though one could see the clear contrast between the two; with the jacket opened and shirt untucked - his style was noticeably more laid back than the previous man).

The redhead got out a black folder from inside the car before closing the door. Taking out a document, he handed it to his companion.

"Here's the report we received earlier this morning, Reborn."

The fedora-donning man (now known as Reborn) glanced down at the paper. "This is it? _'The area, along with the laboratory, was burned in a fire. Cause is unknown.'_"

The other man could only shrug, a cigarette somehow has appeared between his lips. "That's why we're here. To figure this shit out."

Reborn's eyebrow twitched. "G, remind me to pay Giotto a…visit, later."

G chuckled at the obvious annoyance laced in the other's voice. His boss was in for it when they returned.

Grumblings aside, the two began to search the area, though there wasn't much to look at. The ground had been completely flattened and it was gray for as far as they could see. That is, until Reborn noticed something far off. His eyes narrowed and he silently motioned for G to follow him.

There, in the distance, Reborn had noticed a slight dip in an area that seemed to be darker than the rest. When they came closer, the two saw that it wasn't just a dip - there was a huge crater carved into the earth. As they made their way to the edge, they spotted something.

Smack in the middle of the crater, lay a single room. The whiteness of it made a sharp contrast to the dark ground. None of the ashes that enveloped the rest of the area seems to have touched it.

Just as G was about to say something, there was an eerie creek of rusty hinges. Reborn whipped out his gun, with his redheaded companion quickly following suit. As they watched, they finally noticed the small white door as it slowly opened.

The two aimed their guns simultaneously as a figure emerged. A rather…small figure.

"What the fuck?"

Internally, Reborn agreed.

Because there, at the door, stood a young boy clad in white. He had a fluffy mop of brown hair and big, hazelnut eyes. The boy looked around, seemingly confused, before he spotted the two figures above him. He let out a small gasp and before anyone else could react, slammed the door shut.

"…Again. What. The. Fuck."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note:<strong> That's all I could come up with for now but I think I'm starting to get used to writing again though it's still unstable. This was painfully short but the beginning is going to be slow and this seemed like a good stopping point. Next chapter will be longer, hopefully.

I am aiming to update once a week. Wish me luck and thank you for reading.

- Yuki

p.s. Oh, and who do you guys think should be the final pairing? Please vote through your reviews!


	3. Chapter Two

Title: The Boundaries of Love

Author: Yuki

Note: The story's writing style will be bit more casual from now on. Hope you enjoy this chapter…I tried my best.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two:<span> Master?

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Tsuna tried to calm his racing heart as he leaned against the metal door. _Who were those people? _The brunette glanced at the doorknob and visibly sagged when he didn't see a lock. Glancing around the room, there wasn't anything he could use to barricade the door either. _System?_

_**Analyzing situation…**_

_**Two unidentified humans outside. Weapons detected. Possible threat.**_

_Weapons?! _Tsuna's eyes widened as he stared at the door - the only thing separating him from the other side. Earlier, he was too panicked and had slammed the door shut before he could get a good look at the two intimidating shadows outside. _What should I do, System?_

_**Danger levels are low. No killing intent from other party. Best solution: **_

_**feign innocence. **_

_Eh? What do you mean by _feign _innocence?! I _am _innocent. _Tsuna pouted. He turned to face the door and grabbed the doorknob tightly. Before quickly letting go.

The poor boy felt like crying. He couldn't do it. How could he possibly face those dangerous figures? Tsuna was well aware of his below average stature though he hated to admit it. He didn't stand a chan-

A small body was flung across the room as the door forcefully opened, ricocheting off the wall. Tsuna let out a pitiful cry as he landed on his bottom. Fearfully, he slowly turned around.

And promptly started to scream his little heart out.

* * *

><p>When G had slammed the door open, he had not expected their enemy (if you could even call the little fluff ball that) to emit such a high pitched screech. Luckily for his and Reborn's eardrums, the boy suddenly stopped. He scanned them from head to toe and when their eyes finally met, the brunette froze and quickly dove behind the glass case set in the middle of the room. Which…failed to hide his petite form. The two hitman raised their eyebrows at him through the glass. Surprisingly, it was the brunette that spoke up first.<p>

"W-who are you?" His voice was hoarse, from the lack of use, but still rather high pitched. Reborn stepped closer and put on his most intimidating face (because it amused him to no end, to see people quiver in his presence).

"I'm afraid that's not how things work around here. _We_ ask the questions and _you_…", here he paused for a dramatic effect, "just have to do as we say."

There was a moment of silence as the brunette seemed to mull over his words.

"_Oh_, I see." The boy smiled brightly and stepped out from behind the glass. His head tilted as he inquired, "Does that mean you're my Masters?"

G and Reborn stared at him in barely concealed shock (and if you had known them well enough, you could see their cheeks were a fraction of a shade darker than usual). They exchanged glances and then stared down at the little boy, both at a loss for words. Their reaction, or lack thereof, was ignored as the other continued on excitedly.

"I've been searching for my Master all my life and now I have _two_!" He clapped happily to himself and gazed up at the two hitman with adoring eyes. This seemed to snap them out of their stupor and G physically reeled back.

"Woah there kid. We're not your masters!" G's comment went unnoticed as the brunette quickly latched himself onto the redhead, skinny arms securely wrapped around the elder's waist. G sent Reborn a helpless look. He had a soft spot for kids and the boy (who didn't even come to his shoulder) was admittedly…cute. Soft brown hair, big eyes, and delicate frame. The Hibari brothers would've been doomed (because everyone knew of their not-so-secret weakness against small, cute things). Reborn sighed, a bit peeved that his attempt at intimidating the other hadn't worked, and easily detached the thing from G's waist and held it up in the air. One would think he was picking up dirty laundry, with the way he manhandled the boy.

Tsuna weakly swung his legs in the air and frowned.

"Master! Put me down!", he whined, trying to turn his head back to look at the other man. Rather than releasing him, Reborn laid him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and began walking back outside, deciding that it'd be best just to return to their car first. Tsuna wriggled in his position for a bit before giving up with a sigh. Instead he shot his redheaded Master, who was following behind them, a pleading look. Complete with watery eyes and a protruding bottom lip - the basic puppy dog eyes combination.

G faltered when the brunette reached his little hands out to him and let out a small whining noise from the back of his throat. He could feel his cheeks warm but tried to keep his poker face on. His dignity and pride was on the line. _Dignity and pride. Dignity and pride. Di-_

"Master?" Cue thirty degree head tilt.

_Shit. The kid was cute._

Without a word, G snatched the brunette from Reborn and threw him over his own shoulder. Tsuna sighed. This wasn't exactly what he was aiming for.

_System…all the blood is rushing to my head._

…_System?_

_Hmph…everyone is so mean today._

* * *

><p>Tsuna patted his seat, tapped the dark glass, and pulled at the weird contraption that crossed over his chest. When said contraption bounced back at him, he squeaked in alarm and turned towards his Masters with wide eyes. Reborn couldn't help but let out an uncharacteristic chuckle at the boy's antics.<p>

"Master! This is not funny!" Tsuna exclaimed, sounding rather indignant. "It _attacked _me!" He tried to glare at the thing but struggled because of the odd angle.

"We're _not _your masters!" G cried from his seat in the car. The redhead sighed, trying to calm himself. "Okay, there's a bit of a misunderstanding so let's just start over. First, introductions. My name is G and this," he gestured at the other hitman (who looked too amused for his liking), "is Reborn."

Tsuna smiled cheerfully, happy to know his new Masters' names. "My name is Tsuna! Nice to meet you Master G and Master Reborn."

_**Masters acknowledged. Entering information into database.**_

_**Master registration complete.**_

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Tsu-" G stopped and groaned in frustration, resisting the urge to curse. "No, Tsuna…for the last time, we're _not _your masters!"

The said brunette deflated and stared at him with pitiful eyes - looking like a kicked puppy. "Y-you're not?"

G could feel his resolve waver under the gaze. Silently, he turns away and smacks his head against the car window. "Reborn…do something about him." he pleaded, not caring how pathetic he sounded. Reborn glanced at him and decided to be nice and grant his wish. So, he swiftly removed the boy from his seatbelt and placed him on his lap. Tsuna only stared up at him in curiosity.

_Hmm, this one is obviously dense. _Reborn thought as a smirk grew on his lips. _This is going to be fun. _

The fedora-donning hitman usually liked his partners curvy and well…_female_ but when presented with an adorable bundle of cuteness like the one sitting contentedly on his lap - he wasn't going to complain. "How about you and I have a little fun?" he whispered huskily. Immediately, G whipped around from his position, eyes wide and yelled, "Reborn! He's like TWELVE! Stop being a damn pedophile!"

Tsuna pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm not twelve!" He tried to puff his chest out and square his shoulders. "According to System, I am 18 in human years!"

Silence.

"See? This is legal."

"That's _NOT_ the fucking problem here!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note:<span>** Yet again, it's terribly short but that seemed like a good stopping point. This is my first time writing a story so I have trouble expressing what I want to happen and wording things so please forgive me. I'm preoccupied with my online class Mon. - Fri. so I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday when possible.

Final pairing:

I've been seeing mostly R27 but please continue voting in the reviews! I will give you guys a few more chapters. I am including both the first and tenth generations in this story~

Also, sorry if the characters are OOC, hope you guys don't mind…

**Review?**


	4. Chapter Three

Title: The Boundaries of Love

Author: Yuki

Note: Lame excuses at the bottom, please read. Also, I forgot to mention, they're in Italy so they're speaking Italian unless stated otherwise.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: First Encounter<span>

The Vongola base was grand in every aspect, with towering walls and perfectly trimmed grass. Butlers, maids, and guards all donned in black and white attire could be seen around every corner. Tsuna took everything in with childlike amazement as he followed G and Reborn inside. The mansion's occupants stared wide eyed at the unfamiliar teen as he skipped through the entrance.

"Reborn, where are we?" Tsuna asked, looking up at the him.

"Vongola Base." Reborn answered, not looking down at the brunet. The two hitman had quickly learned during the road trip that it was dangerous to have direct eye contact with Tsuna, if they wanted to keep their poker face intact.

The lobby was a spacious red room, with gold details and priceless decor. In the middle, was a set of Victorian couches and a mahogany coffee table. Tsuna circled around the room in awe before throwing himself onto one of the couches and hugging a decorative pillow in bliss. It was incredibly soft compared to the flimsy mattress he had to live with for the past few years. Before the brunet could fall asleep, Reborn announced, "I'll go tell Giotto we're back and then he can meet Tsuna."

Said boy perked up at the mention of his name. "Who's Giotto?"

"He's Vongola's tenth boss." G replied, a hint of pride in his eyes. Reborn had already disappeared down a hall by then and so, Tsuna resumed squishing the pillow to his face contentedly. G only shook his head bemusedly at the other's antics. There was a comfortable silence in the lobby as they waited. With the cool air from the AC and the peaceful-

_**Warning, weapon use detected. Approximate distance away from user: 52 feet.**_

_**Conjecture: 2**__**nd**__** floor, east wing of building. **_

Tsuna immediately shot up from his position at this and whipped his head around to look at G, who twitched at the sudden attention. "G, I think something's wrong on the second floor." the teen said worriedly, looking up the stairs. The redhead only raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's odd comment. Just as he was about to question it, he was interrupted by a loud explosion. The ceiling seemed to shake a bit and there was a loud curse that echoed from above. Instantly, G stood and made to run upstairs but stopped, glancing back at Tsuna. He couldn't leave the teen by himself, right?

"G? What does 'mother fucker' mean?"

No, he could.

After assuring the brunet that there was no need for him to know such a phrase, G bolted up the stairs. The teen sulked in his seat. _System?_

_**Apologies. I am not authorized to teach you such things.**_

_**That information is blocked through parental functions.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suggestion: User should refrain from wondering in unfamiliar territory. It'd be best to return to your original location. Shall I lead you back?<strong>_

The monotone voice went ignored as Tsuna continued to skip down the wide hallway. He paused every now and then to peak inside the many rooms - only to be disappointed because they were all exact replicas of each other. With their red carpets, floor to ceiling windows, and intricately designed furniture. The rooms were wide and spacious yet only the very center was occupied with chairs and tables. There were no unnecessary items, nowhere to hide.

Tsuna continued his stroll leisurely, having become bored of the endless rooms. Just as he was about to turn at the end of the hall, Tsuna spotted a peculiar door to his left. Unlike the other doors, which were of fine wood with elaborate carvings, this one had a simple design and was made of black steel. There were no door knobs in sight, only a thin box with an image of a hand.

Almost on impulse, the brunet placed his own hand on it.

_**Scanning foreign system. Gathering required data. Inputting.**_

There was a dull beep and the door slid open silently. The room was dark but as Tsuna stepped inside, lights automatically flickered on. The first thing he noticed were the two desks on either sides of the room, both surrounded by several computer screens. In the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling, was a strange cube. But rather than the mysterious structure, what caught the teen's eyes were the two giant sofas under it with plush-looking pillows. Tsuna was instantly captivated.

In a split second he was sprawled on top of the sofa with his arms wrapped tightly around one of the pillows. It didn't take long for the little brunet to drift off.

* * *

><p>"What was that earlier?"<p>

"The usual." He grunted, "Damn herbivores, blowing up everything they see."

"I'm assuming you will be taking care of it this time, right Kyoya?"

"Already done. Don't belittle me so much, Alaude." Kyoya narrowed his eyes up at his brother. Alaude only chuckled quietly as they reached their office. Unlocking the door, the two stepped in and automatically started walking to their separate sides. Once seated, they studied the figure laying on their couch. The brothers exchanged questioning looks. After a few moments, the two broke eye contact and nonchalantly began busying themselves at their desk as they spoke.

"Kyoya." Alaude began, "I believe I told you not to let others in here. That included your little pets."

Kyoya froze and looked up from his screen slowly. "…I thought he was yours."

Instantly, they were up and standing over the brunet laying in their office, sleeping without a care in the world. As if sensing their gazes, the teen rolled over and finally let go of his pillow. As it dropped to the ground, Kyoya and Alaude were able to get a good look at the brunet. The brothers stiffened and they would've blushed, if they weren't who they were.

_**Initiating wake up sequence.**_

Tsuna's eyes slowly fluttered open. He stretched out leisurely on the couch as his eyes refocused. The brunet let out a content sigh and was about to return to his nap when he caught sight of platinum blonde hair. Next to it, was a mop of black hair.

_Hmm? That's not my Masters…_Tsuna curled up on his side, his eyes already starting to close again. _Not…my masters? _There was a small gasp as the brunet scrambled to get up - only to fumble and fall off the couch, landing unceremoniously onto the ground. Quickly sitting back up, Tsuna stared up at the two strangers with wide eyes. There was an awkward stillness in the room and Tsuna started to internally panic. Not only were these two not his Masters but they…_they looked almost identical._ Save for their hair color and height, the two were exact copies of each other.

_**Conjecture: The two humans are related, please do not panic.**_

_Oh, I see!_ The brunet brightened up at this, feeling relieved. He had thought they were like those pink haired ladies and Tsuna did _not _like them. The mere thought made shivers run down his spine. But now with things cleared up, Tsuna stood up and (remembering his manners) bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle - only to fall face forward because he had gotten up too quickly and the movement made him dizzy. Right into the raven haired man's crotch, nonetheless.

And this, ladies and gentlemen, was the scene that Reborn, G, and the rest of the Vongola members happened to come upon as they entered the room. In an instant, G had Tsuna in his arms and was glaring venomously at the Hibari brothers. Reborn was not far behind, looking only slightly peeved. The other Vongola members watched cautiously from behind him, not fully understanding the situation.

"You bastard! What do you think you were doing?!" G spit out angrily. His grip around Tsuna tightened and the brunet whimpered, looking up at him in confusion. The teen seemed to be completely oblivious as to what was going on.

"M-Master G…?"

There was a small pause as everyone's attention was directed towards the young brunet. Reborn let out a small sigh as he massaged his temples. He had originally wanted to brief everyone first before they met Tsuna in order to prevent any misunderstandings but…he was too late.

"**EHHH?! MASTER?"**

* * *

><p><span>My Lame Excuses:<span>

1. When I started writing this, I realized: I didn't have a plot planned out, it was just mindless fluff. I probably had a good plot last year but I don't remember it. It took me a two weeks to come up with one. I hinted at it in this chapter - anyone want to guess?

2. School has started. AP Calculus will be the death of me.

3. I spent a good 2 weeks trying to make this chapter longer but I got writers block. On the other hand, I wrote a cute oneshot. It's been showered with lots of love so please read it. Consider it as thank you for waiting so patiently.

Baby Carnivore

s/9609934/1/Baby-Carnivore

I might start a oneshot series based around it. Should I? What would the series be called?

- Yuki


End file.
